Throwing Knives
Throwing Knives are one of the reusable weapons in Metro 2033. Background In the post-apocalyptic Metro Universe, ammo for your hand-made weapons can be, at times, scarce thus creating the need for a weapon that can be used and retrieved multiple times. One of such weapons is the Throwing Knife. It will kill your human opponents in a single hit from a sneak attack, and it's a silent weapon. It is not as effective against mutants as they usually come in numbers too great for just 5 knives to handle. The closer to the target the more damage you will inflict. Obtaining Throwing Knives can be bought in every Metro Station-City that has a Weapons Merchant but because of their reusability that should never be necessary; they can be often found lying around in or around any place where hostile humans are present. Uses One of the more useful weapons for stealth gameplay, as it has theoretically unlimited ammunition and is a one hit kill in the torso for humans, lurkers and nosalises. They become even more deadly at Ranger difficulties. The biggest problem with throwing knives is that they're not an object-piercing weapon. Enemy soldiers, especially later in the game, wear a lot of miscellanous and protective gear - bags, pouches, ammo clips and magazines, gas masks, helmets, shoulder and knee pads, and even the weapon they are holding - and if the knife hits any of these it will just bounce off harmlessly, alerting the enemy to your presence(though if you quickly throw another and kill the enemy you might be able to save the situation). As a rule of thumb, only a square hit in the back is a 100% guaranteed kill, and because enemies come at various angles and there might be no time or shadow to position yourself properly, you shoul d consider sticking with Hellsing if you want to stealth your way through the levels. From the front, the neck is the only guaranteed fatal spot, as gear is unpredictibly placed across their chest and many enemies wear armoured gasmasks (the Nazis are particularily fond of this, along with heavy armour on the rest of their body). On higher difficulties and at closer ranges where the knives are more damaging, for human enemies it is recommended to throw the knife from behind the target to the unarmored legs or buttocks. Trivia *Nazi soldiers seem to prefer Throwing Knives but never actually use them. *They can also be used to stab with when pressing the alternate fire *The Achievement "Ninja" reqiures the player to make 10 kills with the throwing knife. *Throwing Knives are best aimed around the upper torso or head (NOTE: Aim between the targets armor, as if it hits the armor it will inflict no damage and alert him to your presence). *The throwing knives are based off of Gil Hibben throwing knives. *Vendors claim that the knives can be used for shaving. *In the ranger game mode, the aiming guide for throwing knives is removed, making the player eyeball their shot, and overall making the throwing knives more difficult to use. *If Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, he will flip it up in the air, then spin it in his hand, and flip it up in the air again. Category:Weapons Category:Metro 2033